The project will comprise two major activities, both of which are designed to enhance the quality and richness of economic data on stocks and flows. The first activity is concerned with producing unbiased estimates of income, wealth, and expenditure flows; the second is a continuing refinement of the methods for measuring individual and household preferences. Much of the work on this project is expected to be of great interest to the survey research community generally, especially the activities designed to improve the quality characteristics of the core economic status measures: income, wealth, and expenditures. We expect to provide a series of published projects that should significantly benefit survey research designs generally, both in the public and private sectors. More specifically, the project will: (1) Continue the study of unfolding brackets as a method for eliciting estimates of income and asset values; (2) investigate the impact of question phrasing on responses; (3) examine the impact of question sequence on the estimates, especially for income flows; (4) Compare estimates of consumption based on expenditure flows with those implied by the combination of income flows and asset changes; and (5) address methodological issues that arise for the interval data yielded by unfolding brackets.